leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW132
* Closed * * }} Searching for a Wish! (Japanese: ジラーチに願いを！七日間の奇跡！！ Wish on Jirachi! The Seven-Day Miracle!!) is the 132nd episode of the , and the 789th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 27, 2013 and in the United States on September 28, 2013. Blurb Continuing their tour of the Decolore Islands on their way to the Kanto region, our heroes are exploring a rocky, barren part of Capacia Island. After they call it a night and set up camp, Pikachu and Axew are awakened by the Mythical Pokémon Jirachi! It is said that Jirachi wakes up every thousand years for only seven days. As Pikachu and Axew clown around with Jirachi, the noise awakens the rest of our heroes, and when Ash realizes what he’s seeing, he gets excited and runs up to make friends...scaring Jirachi away in the process. The next morning, as Ash, Cilan, and Iris talk about seeing Jirachi, a girl named Gemma runs up and pleads with them to tell her where it went. It turns out that she desperately wants Jirachi to grant her wish: restoring her mountain home to its former lush, green state. Later, while meeting Gemma’s mother, our heroes learn that her husband has been on a journey for almost two years, trying to discover why the mountain has dried up and become barren. One of the many reasons Gemma is so desperate to have her wish granted is so her father can come back home! With only seven days before Jirachi goes back to sleep for another thousand years, Ash and friends offer to help Gemma find the elusive Pokémon and get her wish granted. The first time they find it, they approach too quickly, and it flees again. But they keep looking, day after day—and they’re not the only ones. Jessie, James, and Meowth want to get their hands on the Mythical Pokémon, too! Finally, on the seventh day, they find Jirachi again, and this time, Gemma stays calm. When she asks for her wish to be granted, Jirachi agrees—only to be caught by Team Rocket! But Gemma’s bravery, our heroes’ battling skills, and Jirachi’s amazing power combine to free Jirachi and send Team Rocket blasting off again. Jirachi is exhausted and injured from the ordeal. Gemma’s father arrives and leads them up to the Mountain Shrine, where Gemma makes a new wish: she just wants Jirachi to be OK. Her wish is granted, and as Jirachi regains its energy, water begins to flow again from inside the mountain. Gemma’s family is reunited, the mountain is on its way to recovery, and Jirachi returns to its thousand-year sleep as our heroes continue their journey. Plot and , still on Capacia Island, walk in what appears to be a barren valley and notes some unusual rocks in the vicinity. After they call it a night and set up the camp, a sleeping , and notice a flashing "egg" which later transforms into . and play with while Cilan and (who has now woken up from her sleep) notice the three playing from behind a rock. Soon, also wakes up and after noticing Jirachi, scans it with his Pokédex. This however catches the attention of the shy Wish Pokémon and it flees away as Ash approaches to greet it. Next morning, Ash, still, sad that he did not meet Jirachi is scolded by Pikachu and consoled by . As Iris suggests that they could have granted themselves one wish, they are interrupted by a girl and asks them if they know where Jirachi is. They point out the direction in which Jirachi left the last night and the girl, in an attempt to find it, injures her leg to which Cilan suggests that she should take a rest. At the girl's home, her mother treats her leg and introduces herself and her daughter to the group. With her leg treated, Gemma then sets off to find Jirachi once again but her mother forbids her, explaining that Jirachi cannot do anything with the condition of the mountain. As the group wonders, Lotus explains that the mountain was once lush green and had a beautiful lake whose water was sourced by an underground spring. However, the sun evaporated all the water from within the lake, leading to all the plants withering and all the people moving way, till only her family were the only ones left in the mountain. The legend concerning Jirachi is then explained and the group agrees to help Gemma find Jirachi. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio has managed to hear the group's conversation and decides to catch Jirachi as well as Pikachu. Setting off to locate Jirachi, the group reaches the "Shrine of the Lake". Gemma explains that the "Shrine of the Mountain", located atop the mountain is the place where Jirachi will grant her a wish. Gemma then leads them to a place where many wild Pokémon, in the hope that Jirachi might come there as well. As suspected, Jirachi turns up to the place as well and Gemma gets excited upon seeing it and decides to confront the Pokémon but Cilan stops her, stating that their movements might scare Jirachi again. Pikachu and Axew then approach the wild Pokémon and make friends with them, and then invite Jirachi to eat with them as well, to which it agrees and happily eats an apple. Gemma now fails to resist the urge and runs to confront Jirachi. The Wish Pokémon however gets nervous and tries to flee. Gemma asks it to stop but it responds by using and flees away, leading Gemma to become disappointed. Next morning, as Lotus puts seeds in her field, Gemma and the group sets off to find Jirachi again, but despite looking at various place, fail to locate it. Two more days pass by in futility. On day six, as Cilan notes that they have just two more days to look for Jirachi and Ash suggests that it might have gone somewhere else, Gemma notes that Jirachi never leaves the mountain, but becomes unsure as well after her reply. Nevertheless, she decides to continue searching, begging for Jirachi to come and help her. Meanwhile, Jirachi watches from atop a cliff behind a bush. Later that night, Lotus notes that Gemma is completely exhausted and claims that she would have helped too, if she did not have to grow Revival Herbs in her fields. Ash wonders if she can really grow them here in the barren land, to which Lotus remarks that though Jirachi could help in making the mountain green again, it is up to the people to do the efforts as well. Iris then questions why does Gemma keep on searching for Jirachi then, to which Lotus explains that after the mountain water had dried up, her husband went on a journey to locate the source of the spring in an attempt to rejuvenate the mountain. She adds that Gemma feels that if she is able to rejuvenate the mountain, she might be able to see her father whom she has not seen for two years now. As the seventh day set in, the group continues on with their search, but Gemma appears sad feeling that Jirachi wouldn't appear. Ash tries to cheer up her up and suggests that they still look while they have time. Finally, when Jirachi appears, Gemma confronts the Wish Pokémon calmly and states her wish, begging it to come to the "Shrine of the Mountain". Jirachi agrees to this and calms a crying Gemma. However, out of blue, a robotic hand comes and grabs Jirachi. Team Rocket then reveal themselves and recites their motto. To free Jirachi, Ash and Iris command Pikachu and Axew to use and respectively, but their attacks are countered by Jessie's Frillish and James's Amoonguss's own moves. Amoonguss then uses to paralyze Pikachu and Axew as Jirachi watches in shock. As the villains recede way, Gemma grabs hold of their balloon to free Jirachi. Frillish is asked to use on Gemma but Jirachi breaks free with , attacks the balloon with (which goes crashing down) and rescues Gemma. Team Rocket prepares to counter attack but Jirachi flies up in the air and uses , thus curing Pikachu and Axew of their paralysis, while fainting itself. With Pikachu and Axew in good shape, Team Rocket is sent blasting off again. Evening sets in and everyone is worried of Jirachi, who has still not recovered from fainting. The worried group is greeted by Carlton who suggests that they bring Jirachi to the mountain shrine. At the shrine, Gemma asks Jirachi to forget whatever she had wished for earlier and ends up wishing for Jirachi to be completely healed. As it heals, Jirachi causes water to release from the mountain and ends up rejuvenating the mountain as well, with Lotus claiming that the Revival Herbs have begun to sprout. At the valley where Jirachi was first seen, water has been filled in the lake. Jirachi then literally thanks Gemma and as she suggests that she should be the one who should be grateful, it transforms back into the "egg" and sinks into the lake to sleep again. Gemma's family agrees that they can now be together again and with everything turning out well, the group continues their journey. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Gemma * Lotus * Carlton Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster : * A Small Thing, the Japanese ending of Jirachi: Wish Maker, is used as an insert song in the Japanese version. ** This consequently marks the first time music from a movie prior to Arceus and the Jewel of Life is used in the . * As of this episode in the English dub, the lines in 's have went back to old revisions: "To unite the people within our nation" is changed back to "To unite all people within our nation". * As of this episode, is the only Pokémon from Generation III left to appear in a standard episode of the . * This episode aired on September 18, 2013 in Italy (on K2), ten days before the US airdate. Errors * When Team Rocket is shown tired and slightly injured, 's tail is fully colored brown, while half of it should be cream-colored. * In the airing of the episode, the Who's That Pokémon? answer has a picture of instead of . BW132 error 1.png|Meowth's tail error Dub edits * A Small Thing is replaced by an instrumental version of It's All Inside of You. In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |fi= |it= |el= |es_eu= |pl= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 132 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yo Miura Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears de:Der Herzenswunsch! es:EP794 fr:BW132 it:BW132 ja:BW編第132話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第132集